Broke the Promise He Didn't Make
by TheHungerGames321
Summary: Cato dies and leaves Katniss heartbroken. But when Katniss can't tell real from not real will she be able to move on with her life...Is Cato really dead...Does he love her...What part does the capitol play in this? I got this story from Mrs.Damon.Ludwig , and she wrote the first two chapters, I will be writing the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This a/n is from me, TheHungerGames321, but everything else is from .Ludwig , even the a/n at the bottom, anyways, I adopted the story from her because, and anyways, I will be continuing it, but first I am posting the 2 chapters she wrote.  
**

* * *

"Katniss were the victors!" Cato says to me and I smile tiredly.

Peeta my supposed "Lover" just fell to his death when I shot him with my arrow. Minutes ago he was taken up by the hovercraft as a few tears escaped my eyes. I was upset but I probably would go insane like that Cresta girl if Cato died. _One Male & One Female Victor..._ I run over to Cato and wrap my arms around him crying and feel the salty tears seep into my parted mouth which can not find any words to say.

"Shh I promise I won't leave you..." Cato murmurs in my ear lifting my chin up to his face.

He slowly kisses me and then slides his tongue on my bottom lip and I part my mouth without hesitation. His tongue enters and we battle for dominance until he breaks apart.

Nothing..he's gone. He's not standing in front of me and my arms aren't wrapped around him...there wrapped around me._Ha! He's not even there! _I find myself tasting a salty wetness on my mouth again. I scream; I scream a mad other worldly scream and I don't care. He lied, He lied...He broke the promise..._He never made...He broke the promise he never even made Katniss...It was all in your head...All in your head...You are insane...Just like Annie Cresta. You don't think Peeta will even like you know will you...Especially when he finds out you loved a guy in your head..Who broke a promise he didn't even make._ Peeta. I push the cackling voices out of my head and stand up and whip around to see Peeta. He grins and I find myself angered because there is nothing to grin about.

"Katniss were the victors!" Peeta yells which feels like a punch in the stomach.

I drop to my knees overwhelmed with pain at the reminder Cato is gone and I grip at my head and cry. I would probably be dehydrated by the time I was done crying.

"Katniss, Shh I promise I won't leave you..."Peeta says in a worried tone but I don't care. More punches of pain come inwards towards my stomach and I scream. I scream for Cato, for Rue, for Prim, for Peeta to leave me, for everything to just stop. Peeta places a hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off with the little amount of energy I have left.

"Katniss what's wrong..I know you loved Rue and stuff but..You have me. Oh and Cato's dead Thank God" Peeta says trying to be helpful but then his face changes to hurt and confusion. His face blares an angry red and I realize I slapped him.

"Don't talk about Rue or Cato! I loved Cato..You were a joke...the capitol knew we all knew it! YOU JUST DIDN'T GET THE MEMO!" I scream at him. I know I'm being unfair but he would soon realize when he watched the tapes over that I always loved Cato..always have...always will..

**Flashback**:

_"Rue how long have I been out...?" Katniss asks the little girl without looking at her._

_"3 days..I changed your leaves twice." Rue mumbles softly and Katniss smiles down on her._

_"Thank You..So has anybody found you..Or do you have an alliance?" Katniss asks hoping she doesn't have an alliance or that she didn't fight someone when Katniss was out._

_"Oh yes the boy from 2 came..he brought us a bunch of food..I placed it in a tree...He helped me chew up those leaves and place them on you. He also killed a boy from 7 who was coming over to attack you and me." Rue says smiling at Katniss gasps in surprise. The brute saved her twice and saved Rue...She hoped someone else would kill him now so she wouldn't have to meet up with him later._

_"Yes...Shes up!" Katniss hears Rue whisper yell and turns around to see Cato smiling down at Rue while Rue points over to her. Katniss blushes and Cato looks up to see her and smirks. His icy blue eyes seem to bore through Katniss's soul and she barley hears Rue giggling. Katniss offers a small smile to Cato and he waves her over and she surprises herself by actually standing up so quickly and rushing over to them both ..._

_**END**_

But that was over...Good times were done now. Peeta kept shaking my shoulders but I didn't acknowledge him. The Capitol must of realized no one was killing each other anytime soon so they send a hovercraft down to pick us up. I still just sit there so Peeta grips my arm but he looks down and I can see he is upset by what I said to him._You must not tell lies Katniss right? You know Katniss Cato probably killed himself...I mean he could fight of Peeta if he wanted to AND who would want to be with some crazy person. He didn't want to break you little heart so he got out of it himself..with suicide! _Those voices are a slap in the face to her and she starts shaking violently. Before she can do anything she blacks out and falls to the ground._He broke the promise he didn't make..._

* * *

**AN: OK this can be read as a one shot OR a series. I am going to continue it but if you don't want to read another series just read this one chapter...So I am going to do more flash back so you understand Cato and Katniss relationship together more but she loves him and they would sneak off to meet one another..a lot. This is based off of a Real or Not Real type of thing so Katniss won't be able to make out whats in her head or whats reality. Peeta still loves her...and does the capitol really know she cares for Cato? IDK LOTS will be explained in chapter 2...I might even update it tomorrow...Idk will I, that's up to you and your reviews. Most of the italicized is Katniss voices in her insane mind! Next chapter will probably be 3 years later but I WILL CATCH YOU UP WITH FLASH BACKS!..Just so you know what this story is it is:**

**Angst**

**Drama**

**& Mystery**

**All in one story, Angst because...Well I mean what is there to explain! Going insane...love of your life dieing..I don't think that's humor..Do you?**

**Drama because love triangles (not really but slightly) drama and DRAMA (Yep I just explained a word with the same word YA!)**

**Mystery because...Real...or not Real...Does he love me...Is he alive...Do I even want to live? IS THAT HORROR...I THINK NOT!  
**

**Oh and obviously romance...(Duh...)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ything in this chapter (including the a/n at the bottom) is written by .Ludwig , awesome, right?**_

* * *

**3_ YEARS LATER...__.  
Peetas POV:_**

She sits on the bed probably having dreams of that stupid Vierra guy. I don't even know what the heck Katniss is talking about when she comes out of her "I'm with Cato" world...She blabs about Cato Vierra are married one day and the next he is trying to seduce her and shit. She hasn't come out of her dream land for a week ever since we watched the Games over...

_**Flashback after watching tapes**_

_"NO! You edited them didn't you...didn't you!" Katniss screamed at Haymitch who just grunted a "No" in reply._

_Peeta paced around the room hands running through his hair, he was mad as heck at Cato. He didn't even do anything but still...  
After they all watched the tapes there was no romance between Katniss and Cato. Just kisses between Peeta and Katniss which Peeta recently learned was all a scam. Katniss kept saying they edited the tapes to show no romance between Cato and her but we showed her the cut tapes and then the original and it was the same thing..just less scenes._

_"But he loved me...we loved each other. And you killed him Peeta!" Katniss whimpered though her eyes glowed with hate when she mentioned Peeta._

_"Really Katniss! Because as I recall and as the tapes PROVE, you shot his hand and then I pushed him so it was a team effort!" Peeta yelled completely out of patience with Katniss. He cared about her so he was going to try tough love.._

_"I was trying to shoot you..." Katniss whispered completely distraught at the thought of her killing Cato._

_"Sure..Sure...In you head...the part of your head that's not real!" Peeta threw back at her._

_Katniss gulped down bile that was rising in her throat and walked over to her room which was more of a cell. "I'm gonna go..." Katniss murmured signaling her trying to go into her "Cato" world._

_"NO DON'T!" Peeta yelled his face blaring with rage at her always going to see her dream Cato, but it was to late and she was already in her room lying on the bed facing upwards her eyes unfocused and glazed. It gave off a dead-dream like appearance and that was what it was like..._

**END**

She was in the same position in her room with the same glazed over eyes. This time no one even tried to go get her because they were all preparing for the Quarter Quell. Haymitch was just sitting on the couch watching the reapings for 1,2,3,& 4. Tomorrow was the rest of the reapings...including us..Even Katniss. I sit next to Haymitch as the District 2 reaping starts up. After a little boy is picked I sigh hoping he gets killed easily.

"District 2..." I hear a pained voice whisper from behind me and whip around to see Katniss still with glassy eyes but for a different reason.

"Ya...it's a 13 year ol-"

"I Volunteer!" I hear a loud voice ring out above all others and it is still ringing in my ears that I can barley hear Katniss's screams of "No" over his voice. It is still ringing in my ears when he walks up to the stage and I see there Escort cheer and the crowds burst out in hollers.

"Whats you name young man!?" The escort cheers in excitement.

"Cato...Cato Vierra" Katniss and Cato say in sync...

* * *

**OK OK OKAYYYYY Yes I'm bringing Cato back..NO, There's no romance not any time soon...I don't like "I jump your bones the first time I meet you!" but it will be kind of for Katniss...Also I am having Cato a Jerk! If you have any questions post them and I will answer them as soon as possible! Luv you guys! Review if you want! :D Sorry it's short but I already posted a chapter soooo YA and anyways Chapter 3 is very long so you will just have to wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is a chapter made by me, here you go.**

* * *

**PEETA POV**

I just sit there on the couch, kind of confused. How would Cato be there? He died. There's no way he could still be alive, is there? Katniss seems to believe it is really him, and Haymitch looks fidgety, maybe he knows something about it. In fact I know he knows at least a little bit of something about it. I decide then and there that I am going to figure it out, even if it becomes the very last thing I ever do. After watching more of the reapings we (we meaning me and Haymitch) turn it off and I realize Katniss is back in her little Cato world, glazed eyes and all, that look scares me, just a little.  
"Katniss?" Haymitch says, waving his hand over Katniss' eyes, "Sweetheart?"  
"It's no use, Haymitch," I say rudely, "She's 'daydreaming' about Cato. If that's even what you would call it. It is more like she's a lifeless body, her mind in a totally different place."  
"Well," He says stubbornly, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
"Shut up." I tell him, then I walk back to my compartment.

**CATO POV**

"Yes!" I shout as I step into the train car.  
"That's my boy." Our escort, Adriana Temple says. She isn't related to me, I don't know who is. I am almost positive she refers to all the tributes like that. Unless she really cares about their names.  
"Cato, right?" She asks. I nod like nothing is wrong, but I am mad. She should know my name.  
"Go and take a nap, or shower or something. Dinner is in one hour." She tells me.  
"When will we be in the Capitol?" I ask.  
"Tomorrow afternoon, after the last 6 reapings." Adrianna replies.  
"Okay." I say to her then I slam the door in her face, before I turn to shower I hear her say something, I think it was "Rude!" or something like that. When I shower all I do is think, that's all I ever do in the shower. I don't know how long I was in the shower but when I got out and got dressed, I hear Adriana shout,  
"20 minutes until dinner, Cato!" _Well now she learns my name,_ I think. I walk into the dining compartment and see nobody is there,  
"Hello?" I call.  
"We are watching the reapings!" She shouts.  
"Well, you knew you would ever shout?" I say when I walk into the room they are in. We watch the first 6 districts, the rest are tomorrow.  
"Night." I say, getting up, after the reapings are over.  
"Nighty night!" Adriana says.

* * *

I wake up kind of late the next after noon. I am awoken by a mentor, Brutus, shouting from a different room,  
"Get up boy! It is time for the reapings!" He shouts, I know he is talking to me. I get up and put on a random shirt and random pants, then I walk into the kitchen and grab a bagel. Then I walk into the T.V compartment and sit down on the couch. I get very bored by the reapings but when it gets to District 12 I start to get interested. The female mentor for District 12 seems familiar, but I just can't place it, and she has this glassy look in her eye that reminds me of the District 4 victor, Annie Cresta.  
"Brutus what is that girls name?" I ask, pointing to the girl.  
"What? Her name is Katniss, she won last years games. Why?" He replies.  
"Hmm.. no reason." I answer.  
_Katniss, _I think, _that name seems familiar._


	4. IMPORTANT

**So I guess your note supposed to post full chapter A/N on here, but I don't really care. Im posting it on all my stories by the way.  
**

So, I'm **REALLY** sorry about not updating or anything, I've just been **extremely** busy and I haven't had ANY time. I really love all the reviews I'm getting telling me to post a new chapter soon, a lot of the time authors hate that, not me. So, watch for new chapters on some of my stories. Im probably going to update Beautiful Beast and High School soon, the other ones might take a while. **Again, im super sorry.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if you got this expecting a chapter, when it wasnt... :/**

**P.P.S **I've kinda given up on Broke The Promise He Didnt Make, and I'll continue Without Katniss after I get more ideas, but for now, its still on hold.

**Also, for Something Different, if anyone has a fave character that died in the series, tell me. And if you have a fave character that died, and a short explanation one how they were kept from death tell me, because I would love that.**

**Mmkay, bye.  
**


End file.
